Baskets of Love
by Positive Posi
Summary: It's Valentine's day, and Pit wants to spread the love!


"Lady Palutena! I finished the baskets!" Pit cheered. He'd been working on 'baskets of love' all week. The baskets were a Valentine's day gift from him to every smasher. He even made one for Crazy and Master Hand! He filled the baskets with treats from each of their respective worlds, along with hand-written poems and cheesy pick-up lines on the name cards.

"That's great, Pit!" Palutena replied telepathically. Pit wouldn't allow her near his room, he didn't want her to see her own gift! "Ready to deliver them all?"

"Yep! I have a map of the mansion and everything!" Pit had already planned his delivery path beforehand.

"Alright then!" Prepare to take flight!" Pit's wings were engulfed in a heavenly light, then he was lifted into the air. He was carrying many baskets in his hands. "Here we go!" Pit zoomed out of his room and into the hallway. He dropped baskets off as he passed each room. He dashed through the halls, grabbing and setting more and more baskets. By the time he finished the second floor, the power of flight had worn off.

"Guess I'll be doing this on my own from here?" Pit asked.

"I'm afraid so," Palutena laughed. "Your toughest challenge yet! Delivering gifts."

"I can totally handle it!" Pit laughed with her. After all, he only had one more floor to go. After grabbing the last of the baskets, he made his way to the third floor.

"Hey Pit! What's with the baskets?" Pit turned around to see Sonic.

"They're gifts! Speaking of, this one's for you!" Pit handed him one of the baskets. Sonic looked at the card attached to it. _You've run right into my heart. Happy Valentine's day!_ He couldn't help but laugh.

"Thanks, Pit! I got something for you too." Sonic handed him a small box. Pit opened it up and smiled with glee. It was an angel-shaped chocolate!

"Thank you! Happy Valentine's day!" Pit smiled.

"Happy Love day!" Pit went back to his task. "The next room belongs to...Samus and Pikachu," Pit walked to their door. "I hope they're home." Pit knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again, this time a little louder.

"I'll be right there!" said a voice within the room. A few moments later, Samus opened the door. Pikachu walked over to Pit and sniffed at the baskets quizzically. "Did you need something?"

"I've got something for the both of you!" Pit placed a basket in front of Pikachu and handed another to Samus. Samus picked up the card in her basket. _Roses are red, violets are blue, there's no bounty hunter better than you! Happy Valentine's day!_ Samus put the card back. She looked down when she felt Pikachu pawing at her leg.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Pikachu held a card up to her. "I find you shockingly cute." She read aloud. Pikachu seemed to like the compliment. It then dashed inside. "We got you something too, I think that's what Pikachu went to go get." Pikachu came running back with an envelope. Pit opened it up.

"Oh! You guys, I'm not sure I can accept this…" The envelope was filled with hearts, his world's currency. Pikachu nudged his foot, Pit guessed it was probably it's way of saying 'yes, you can'.

"A little divine birdy told us you've been saving money for a new weapon. Go ahead and take the money, it's really no big deal." Samus brought both baskets inside. Pikachu waved goodbye and shut the door.

Pit went back to delivering gifts. No one else was in their rooms, so he just left their baskets in front of their door. As he was heading back to his room, he bumped into Link.

'Hey Pit! Thanks for the basket, I loved it!' He signed. He was holding the bottle of Lon Lon milk he had put into his basket.

"I'm glad you liked it! Don't eat all the stuff in one day, though. Trust me, it's a bad idea." Pit remembered eating all of his sweets in one night last year, and how he'd gotten so sick he couldn't move.

'I won't, _mom_ ' Link mocked. Pit swatted at his head. Link laughed and went on his way. 'Happy Valentine's day!'

"Happy Valentine's day!" Pit ran into more and more people on his way back, each thanking him for the baskets he'd given them. When he finally made it to his room, he couldn't believe his eyes. A mountain of gifts were in front of his door! He picked a card up from the pile. _You've got heavenly eyes! Happy Valentine's day!- Lucina._ Pit picked up another card. _You make my heart flutter. Happy Heart day!- The Robins._ Pit looked at all the cards and giggled and smiled at how cheesy the pick up lines were.

"Finish your deliveries?" Palutena was walking towards him.

"Not quite! I've got one more. Stay right there!" Pit shuffled past his gifts and into his room. He came out with a well-decorated basket. "Here you go! I hope you like it!" Pit handed her a basket with a large green bow on it.

Palutena picked up a card from the basket. _Are you sure you're not the Goddess of perfection? Could've fooled me! Happy Valentine's day!_ "Aw, that's so sweet! Thanks, Pit," Palutena gave Pit a hug. "Here's something for you!" Palutena handed him a blue bottle.

"What's this? A blueberry flavored drink of the gods?"

"I suppose you could say that," Palutena laughed. "Try it, it's delicious!"

Pit took a sip from the bottle. It tasted like cotton candy mixed with whipped cream. "Wow! What is this?"

"Just something I whipped up. I call it 'Blue Angel Fizz'. Maybe just 'Angel Pop' would be better."

"It's amazing!" Pit took another sip. "This stuff makes me feel like I could fly!"

Palutena laughed. "Maybe you could practice flying for today?"

"Maybe not," Pit said. "I think I'll be spending the rest of the day finding places for these," Pit gestured to the pile of presents still at his door.

"You really got a lot, didn't you?"

"What can I say?" Pit puffed his chest out. "I'm nothing but sheer angel charm!"

"Okay, charmer. Have fun moving all of this on your own then."

"Wait!" Pit called after her. "What's an angel without a Goddess to help him?"

Palutena smiled. "A charmer, apparently." With that, she walked off, leaving Pit to move his gifts on his own.


End file.
